Three Things That I Like About You
by Aria Sweden
Summary: Ada tiga hal yang Chanyeol sukai di dunia ini; makan, tidur, dan Baekhyun. Chanbaek.


Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Words count: 562 words

Disclaimer: All characters is belong to their self

Summary: _Ada tiga hal yang Chanyeol sukai di dunia ini; makan, tidur, dan Baekhyun._

.

.

i. Keripik Kentang dan Susu Stroberi.

Mulut Baekhyun sudah maju dua senti. Dia kesal. Kesal sekali pada laki-laki tinggi di depannya yang sedang meminum susu rasa pisang sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Baekhyun kalah bermain 'batu-gunting-kertas' dengan Chanyeol dan harus mengalah padanya. Padahal awalnya Baekhyun sudah membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya untuk meminum susu rasa stroberi di pagi hari untuk sebulan ke depan. Tapi rencananya hancur begitu saja karena Chanyeol meminta bermain untuk menentukan apakah mereka harus membeli susu rasa stroberi atau pisang. Dan jelas, Baekhyun harusnya menolak karena dia tahu kalau dia akan selalu kalah dari Chanyeol yang serba bisa itu. Dan Baekhyun harap Ibunya segera meminta dia untuk kembali ke rumah mereka, karena dia sudah tidak tahan dipecundangi oleh si idiot Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun meneriaki laki-laki itu sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Kali ini karena Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mereka dan memakainya. Padahal Baekhyun duluan yang masuk ke kamar mandi, tapi karena ponselnya—yang bernada dering lagu grup band rock yang suaranya memekakkan telinga-berbunyi, terpaksa dia keluar lagi dan mengangkatnya. Sehun—teman baik Baekhyun-menelepon dan mengabarinya kalau dia harus menemui dosen pembimbingnya untuk membahas judul untuk skripsinya lagi. Dan Baekhyun semakin bertambah kesal karena ulah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi kuat-kuat. Tapi Baekhyun menyesalinya karena anak itu diam saja dan justru tangannya lah yang menjadi sakit.

"Chanyeol! Buka pintunya! Aku mau ke kampus sekarang!"

"Ya sudah, pergi saja." Chanyeol berteriak dari balik pintu kamar mandi mereka. Baekhyun mendelik ke arah pintu kamar mandi karena jawaban Chanyeol, lalu menendang pintu kamar mandi mereka. Merutuki kenapa Ibunya membelikan mereka apartemen yang punya satu kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mundur ke belakang karena pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka. Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam karena sel-sel darah merah yang dengan cepat berkumpul ke wajah. Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan rambut yang masih penuh busa shampo di rambut coklat eboni miliknya. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun ingin memukul wajah anak itu, karena dengan santainya Chanyeol berdiri tanpa sehelai bajupun di badannya yang basah; berdiri dengan tangan yang masih memegang pintu kamar mandi.

"Berhenti menendang pintu ini, kau bisa mematahkannya."

Baekhyun sudah terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak bisa menjawab apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Dan dia berharap tangannya cukup kuat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memukul kepala Chanyeol. Yang ditatap hanya memperlihatkan tampang aneh karena wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah padam. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia malah tersenyum karena dia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu.

"Ah, kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau tidak malu karena melihatku, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengutuk-ngutuki anak tinggi itu dalam hati karena kehabisan akal. Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya kalau sampai dia bilang memang malu karena melihat Chanyeol telanjang. Ah, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa bohong saat melihat sesuatu yang menggantung di antara paha kekar itu. Baekhyun mau mati saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? _Eh_ , tapi tidak mungkin malu, kan? Seingatku dulu kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka laki-laki."

Baekhyun menunduk lebih dalam lagi. Semakin menyesal, semakin marah. Baekhyun benci, sangat benci Park Chanyeol. Dari awal Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Chanyeol begitu senang mengganggunya. Dari dulu, dari awal orangtua mereka mempertemukan mereka saat Baekhyun masih menyusu pada Ibunya, sampai mereka sudah nyaris menyelesaikan kuliah mereka. Chanyeol kecil selalu menjahilinya dengan kata-kata yang aneh dan mengusilinya dengan tingkah yang jahil.

Baekhyun sangat benci Park Chanyeol, terlebih lagi karena dia menghabiskan persediaan keripik kentang dan tidak membelikan susu stroberi untuknya.

Baekhyun ingin pulang.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan handuk yang tadi di bahunya ke atas permukaan tempat tidur. Dia merasakan nyaman ketika permukaan bed cover menyentuh kulit lembut pipinya. Namun ketika pemandangan yang di tangkap retinanya mulai kabur, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuatnya memekik keras.

"Park Chanyeollll!"

.

.

-tbc-


End file.
